Basketball and things that don't really matter
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: She was never a fan of basketball.


**I do not own League of Legends.**

**And yet another DariusxSejuani fanfic**

**Why? Because I can. /insert Katarina pose here/**

**But yeah... I just ship them so much for no apparent reason at all...**

**Hopefully, if this turns out to be too terrible to be accepted on the face of the earth, I'll come to my senses and edit it for the sake of mankind...**

**I hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Sejuani watched dully as her team ran around the court, chasing the other team for one bouncing orange ball. One would think that they would rather chase after girls like the extremely talented and also extremely mute Sona Buvelle.<p>

But they were all chasing after some ball that went inside hoops.

The only reason why the middle child of the Freljord family had agreed to be a manager to the Noxus Blood Invokers, was because her sisters supported the Demacia Blue Striders. And if there was anything more the albino middle child loved, it was to prove her sisters that they chose the wrong side. Thus she'd always been in opposition with the two.

Lissandra sat on the bleachers, her platinum blonde hair was gathered to one side and looked smug, like the perfect eldest daughter that she was. Ashe was talking animatedly with Luxanna Crownguard who is Garen's, the shooting guard, sister.

And she was at the Noxus team getting bored out of her mind. Swain, the team's owner and coach, was too weird to talk to and his live in partner, Emilia Le Blanc, was equally unpleasant to talk to. The woman looked as if she was going to get a strand of your hair and try to manipulate you with voodoo magic.

The Demacia team was composed of their top players and rightfully so as the fourth quarter was a bloodbath. The line up consisted of Garen Crownguard, the shooting guard, Xin Zhao, the small forward, Taric, the point guard, Lucian, the power forward and Jarvan Lightshield IV, captain, center and son of the team's owner. She forgot who their manager and coach were, but their mascot was definitely the Luxanna brat.

Aside from the fact that Luxanna had the same hair color as her sister, Sejuani also hated her because she thought herself to be some sort of superstar because she could do some pretty neat tricks with the baton. Once they'd been walking in the hallway and the blonde made a rude remark about how her indigo hooded pullover made the hall of the school like a den for homeless beggars.

At least her team had the same spirit of rivalry against the opposing team. It gave her even more reason to stay.

Her team was far less imposing, because other than the fact that none of them were related to the game owner/coach, they were all reared from street ball. Their captain and point guard was the 'Dunk Master' Darius. His brother Draven was the point guard, Sion was the tall and bulky center, Talon was the power forward and the 'beautiful' Vladimir was their small forward.

From across the court she saw the flash of red hair that belonged to Katarina Du Couteau. The red head was Jericho Swain's niece, but because of conspiracies within the family, the younger female became detached to the family. Her sister, Cassiopeia was the more mature mascot for team Noxus, but in all honesty, Sejuani couldn't be bothered with the proud female.

The fourth quarter was quickly drawing to a close and the star players of both teams had the entire place enraptured with their epic face offs and their run and gun tactics. Swain didn't seem to be all that interested with the way he sat on his throne-ish wooden chair, complete with red cushions and fancy arm rests. Apparently, the members of the team took turns in carrying it to the court to show off before the game started.

Draven was openly provoking the enemy team as they caught the ball. Darius kept his eyes on Jarvan, who held the ball firmly in his hands. There were thirty minutes left into the game and none of the teams seemed to be letting up even for a bit. Sejuani yawned as she turned around and readied the hydrating drinks and the bananas. She made a mental note that their point guard liked to be served first.

The bell rang out loud throughout the entire court and she turned to the direction of the scoreboard. Their team had won. Apparently Darius made the winning dunk and they won by a point; the score being, 100-101.

Swain stood up and clapped and Emilia helped him back to his chair when he staggered. She wondered briefly how the two of them made out. The old man never seemed to pull down the tall collar covering his face. From across the court, she could see Ashe and Luxanna sulking while Lissandra mostly remained indifferent. The older Freljord stood up and walked off, her longtime lover, a hunk named Brand followed closely after her. It wasn't everyday that Sejuani saw the male wear a shirt.

Ashe sighed and waved goodbye to Luxanna as she walked off and practically jumped into the arms of her boyfriend who's also a hunk, but he mostly all about facial hair. If she remembered correctly, his name was Tryndamere and Lissandra didn't fully approve of him. Maybe Brand saw the competition.

Jarvan and his team mates trudged to their bench, defeated but still had their heads held high. Three out of the five members were greeted by their respective girls who were icons in their own rights. Katarina, Garen's girlfriend was the perfect picture of a feisty rebellious red head. Senna, Lucian's wife, was sporting a bulge on her belly and before she got married, she was allegedly one of the best sharp shooters of her batch. Shyvanna was a controversial individual who stuck to Jarvan not only because he was richly, tall and not-so-bright but also because he was a nice bully-ward. Xin Zhao and Taric were the normal fan-people. They handled fans while the other three dealt with their other halves.

Similarly, team Noxus returned to their bench to get their bench and congratulated one another as they received bottled drinks from their unenthusiastic manager. Swain patted them all on the shoulder as he stood up and instructed Draven to take it. Apparently, Emilia was going to treat them to some beer and pizza because of a holiday that will lead to a long weekend. There was nothing more than the individuals from their team enjoyed other than a good beer and pizza to clog it all up.

Sejuani stared at the remaining bottle of sports drink in her hand. She looked around the court for the last person who felt too important to bother going to the bench. She straightened her navy blue long sleeved blouse and hopped on one foot to regain her balance. Darius stood at the center of the court, looking as though he was contemplating on something. She tossed the bottle to him with an offhanded 'here'.

The bottle fell and he didn't do anything to pick it up. The manager frowned as she blew away the lock of hair that got too close to her eyes. Her short hair was her distinction from her other sisters but sometimes it did get in the way too. "Do you have a problem?" She asked in a snappy tone, but he didn't seem to hear her. He took a step only to fall onto the wooden floor.

The loud thud alerted all of the other members of the team. Swain hobbled over to inquire, "What's wrong, Darius?"

"Muscle cramp..." he ground out. He was the strong guy that a lot of trainees want to be like, but even the strongest of players get sprains and cramps.

Emilia walked over them and said as her face remained impassive, "It seems that you won't be able to join us, Dunk Master..."

Sejuani could tell that he didn't particularly like the woman either. But nonetheless, he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be drinking beer or eating pizza with them. Swain was particular with cramps and even though they weren't really threatening to the performance in future games, he ordered complete rest before the next practice session: no practice games, no horse playing and definitely no getting drunk on a long weekend.

"Well... You have been in the game since the first quarter," Swain patted the younger male's shoulder. "You are to stay in your house until the long weekend ends. We'll have practice after that..."

Darius frowned, but knew better than to contest. Sejuani was about to leave when Emilia said, "I think our little manager should take care of him."

If glares could kill, the overly pale Le Blanc woman would have dropped dead at the manager's ice cold one. Unfortunately for her, Swain agreed to the idea under the logic that she never went with them when they went out to drink and that she had a responsibility to take care of the members of the team. The team's owner was the only person that she didn't dare question. He kept her in the team and she relished at the fact that Noxus defeated Demacia in a game initiated by the latter.

"I trust that you will take care of our star player until he gets better," Swain said with finality as he turned to the rest of the team. Emilia, on the other hand, placed a hand on Sejuani's shoulder.

"This could be your opportunity to get laid..." she whispered to the younger female.

"Believe me, _Emilia_," she retorted with a mocking grin. "The only one who's really looking forward to getting laid, is you..."

The older woman shot her a venomous glare before Darius called their attentions. "I'm still down here..."

"Yeah okay..." the manager slung his arm across her shoulders, keeping his immobile right foot in contact with her left him. She half-dragged and half-carried the bulky player to the benches. Despite her small frame, Sejuani was actually quite strong. Swinging around a flail required a lot of her muscle strength and she made sure not to lack in that department.

She straightened his leg, with his foot on her lap. Grabbing the upper area of his foot, she pushed it towards his direction, applying direct pressure to the leg. When he released a ragged breath, she proceeded to massage the leg. "Better?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered and stood up, nodding as he felt normal as he rotated his ankle.

Sejuani handed him his shirt, which he immediately put on right after he removed his sweaty jersey. She frowned when he all but threw it at her. "I'm not your nanny, kiddo..."

"I'd be willing to bet that I'm older than you, manager," he smirked as she put on the shirt, picked up his bag and snatched the sports drink bottle from her hand.

"I have a name, dumbass..." she snapped as she took her own belongings and left. Somewhere between applying pressure to his leg and him getting better, the rest of the team had left. Normally, she would just go home and play around with her little boar, Bristle, but Swain had a way of knowing whether or not she did what he asked her to. The man had people he knew _everywhere_ and it made her wonder why he settled with someone like Emilia.

"I don't care," he drawled lazily. "Just don't get in the way of my relaxation..."

She scoffed and fell into place beside him. "I'm going to drink beer right in front of you."

* * *

><p>There had been rumors about the Blood brothers separating homes. Apparently, Draven was all grown up and wanted to have his own home where he could bring the girls that fawn over him to. Darius didn't like people messing with his privacy and funded his brother's moving away. It was only then that Sejuani confirmed those rumors. She'd been a manager to the team for no longer than two weeks and she'd made herself accommodated with the skills and backgrounds of the entire team.<p>

It was primarily for manipulation/blackmail if they acted rude towards her.

Nonetheless, Darius' house was cleaner than she thought it would be. His mismatched clothes were in hampers standing side by side by the front door. A red carpet covered most of his living room, the only place that looking lived-in, given the pile of pizza boxes and crumpled papers here and there. His T.V was on a glass table and under it was a gaming console. All over the console were disks with games printed on the top part.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean, except for the stuff scattered on the small table. His plates were few and neatly placed on racks. She expected oil smudges and molding stuff at the least, but there was nothing of the sort.

Sejuani removed her shoes before stepping foot onto the carpet, but the house owner didn't care about the dirt clinging onto his carpet.

He probably had it dry-cleaned.

Nonetheless, she put her shoes to the side and watched as he flopped onto the couch like a very large sloth. Grinning from ear to ear, she flopped beside him, making him move away a bit as his personal space was invaded. She moved her hips towards his direction, ignoring him and keeping her eyes on the television that was on a very uninteresting channel.

Not being one to lose, Darius moved his hips and bumped with hers forcefully, causing her to retaliate with even more force. He stood, surprised by her sudden strength and settled for pushing her onto the floor. As he met no resistance from her, mostly because she was too shocked to do anything else, they fell on the floor. The air was expelled from her lungs and she glared at him.

He didn't retract himself from her; he didn't look like he was going to let her go anytime soon. "You're awfully stronger than I thought you would be, manager."

She scowled. "I told you; I have a name."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Sejuani."

He smirked. "That's a weird name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she pushed him by the shoulder. "Now get off me."

Her eyes were blue, he noted and they seemed to be forever smaller than they should be, because her face was in a permanent frown. "Why? Never had a man on top of you like this?"

The innocent pink tint that blatantly dusted her cheeks affirmed his hypothesis. It made him grin and loom over her even more. She pushed him, more forcefully this time and boy, did she have some strength in her. Darius tried to remember where he'd heard her name from, but no such thing for him.

"What? Not even a kiss?"

This time, her eyes flashed dangerously and her knee came in contact with his crotch, hard enough for him to feel it there, but soft enough to keep him from actually getting hurt. "Say that again?" Her voice was sugary sweet, but her knee was slowly ascending up his crotch. "I always heard that_boys_ were vulnerable here."

Immediately, he pulled away from her, sitting on the couch and focusing his eyes on the television. Sejuani picked herself up and sat the farthest she could from him.

Eventually, she stood up and made a beeline for the kitchen. "Make me a sandwich," he called after her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your nanny, superstar wannabe," she snapped.

"That would be my brother," he bent his head backwards and saw her upside down figure in his line of sight. A grin was on his face as he added, "Miss Virgin..."

He received a piece of lettuce as a reply from her.

"So tell me," he completely abandoned the show and focused solely on her. He was kneeling, facing the comfy back of his couch as he continued, "Why'd you agree to become the manager of our team?"

"Swain pays good," she replied simply.

"Didn't you get the same offer from Jarvan?" He asked; when she sighed, he knew he hit some sort of nerve. Being around Swain and Le Blanc made him even more perceptive than he originally was (which wasn't really much).

"He doesn't know me..." she replied irritably. "Shut up, would you?"

"Why?"

"You're being a kid..."

"You're being grumpy."

She groaned and shoved the sandwich to him. "Stuff this in your gobble and leave me alone."

He'd admit that seeing ham and mustard surprised him. "I still had these stuff?"

"Not my fridge," she reminded him.

He was silent for a moment and faced her fully. She kept on sending him sidelong glances before turning back to the television. Finallry, Darius just asked , "Why'd you agree to be our manager?"

For a moment, she thought that he might be inflicted with Alzheimer's but rolled her eyes at him. "Because Lissandra and Ashe support the other team," she replied, exasperated. "Now will you shut up?"

Darius grinned. "I don't think so, Sejuani..."

* * *

><p>It had only taken a stolen bottle of beer before Darius managed to have some of it slide down his throat. Whenever Sejuani stood up to get herself a bottle, she found herself taking two.<p>

"Dare," he said in a deep voice, but clearly laden with alcohol.

"I dare you to stop moving so I can flick your nose!"

He groaned, but didn't move anyway. But to be sure, she held his chin and prepared her flicking fingers. They counted to three out loud before she lingered and counted to five before flicking his forehead.

"Damn," he muttered. "I'll get you for that!"

"Truth~!" Sejuani sang smugly.

Beer did wonders on both of their reluctance earlier.

"Who..." he thought for a while before getting an idea. "Who is your first kiss?"

At that question, she turned wide awake. She looked away and replied, "I don't have one. So stop pestering me." She snatched the bottle from his hand and thought long and hard about how Swain was going to scold her for letting him drink beer.

Darius didn't like it. There was no scientific evidence that said that beer made muscle cramps bad.

"What's your problem? He asked, eyes flashing dangerously. He was getting his beer no matter what she said. "If you don't like the game then don't play."

"Why the hell are you so concerned over my life anyway?"

"The hell? You're the one who called the truth thing!"

"Then why ask that?!"

"Oh I'm sorry," he mocked a curtsy. "You didn't tell me there were rules."

"Just..." she placed all the bottles on the table. "Just shut up."

"I don't understand you women..."

"You don't have to..."

They were silent for a while until Sejuani caved in. Maybe it was the beer. Maybe it was because she never told anyone about it. But either way, this Dunk Master that she barely knew was high on beer like her and maybe she could tell him.

"No one knows about it," she started. "We didn't really kiss, but I was so in love with one guy at one point in my life. But he was involved in shady business and he died just like that." She sighed and brought four bottles along with her as she sat in front of him. "You probably wouldn't understand."

"That you're suddenly sober? No." He shook his head as he took a swig of his beer. "The being without a first kiss? Yes."

"Oh?" Her eyes lit up with interest, but were still smaller.

"Don't you go around teasing me that I'm a virgin in front of the team, would you?" He tried to sound threatening, but all he managed was a loud hiccup.

Sejuani laughed then. She didn't expect him to be so straightforward in such things. She put aside her empty beer bottle and the other one that was perfectly untouched. "We can't have that. You're the Dunk Master of team Noxus..."

Before he could say anything more, she lightly pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>The long weekend gave way to a grueling training session. The members of the team were on the court, passing and dribbling and shooting. Swain was on his throne-ish chair once more and Emilia was sitting right beside him.<p>

Sejuani watched them chase for an orange ball yet again. Why couldn't they have more balls? She certainly saw nothing wrong with that. To her right, she could feel the stare of Le Blanc concentrated solely on her, but she chose to ignore it. The woman was clearly just looking for gossip.

But you don't get that when you live with Jericho Swain.

When the owner/coach of the team called for a water break, she stood up and stretched out her arms. The light caught on something on her left hand and Emilia narrowed her eyes. On the white-haired girl's left ring finger was the tell tale sign of a couple ring.

"My, I didn't think you were into childish things, manager," she remarked with a raised brow.

Sejuani smirked as the last one approached her and told the older woman pointedly, "She has a name," he took his water bottle from the blue-eyed girl and said, "She's Sejuani; use it."

Swain chuckled. "Didn't I tell you dear Emilia?"

She frowned and turned to Darius who was retreating from the bench to stretch out his arms. She saw a similar ring on his left ring finger as the light caught on it. She clucked her tongue at their manager. "You really got laid?"

The owner/coach shook his head. "Dear, now we all know that not everyone is like you..." he scolded lightly. "Well... except Jarvan..."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I did here... AGAIN!<strong>

**Especially at the ending part... XD**

**Again, I tried to keep them in character... KEYWORD: tried... XD**

**I blame Bear Cavalry Sejuani for this and the fact that I'm starting to think about studying Darius...**

**Also I haven't tried this laid back (it's already laid back for me... XD) and this writing-something-without-a-concrete-idea-in-mind thing...**

**So yeah I apologize if it's so downright terrible again... XD**

**But hey, leaving a REVIEW is free and it could possibly help me improve as I tread on this path...**

**So please do not hesitate to leave one and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this fic~!**

**See you in between pages again! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
